Can we rewind?
by music-is-awesome
Summary: Lenalee an kanda use to be bestfriends. Can they go back to that? can they be more than friends? did they really break a promise and what will kanda and tyki do when something happens to there loved ones? TykiXlavi and LenaleeXkanda


"Lenalee" Komui spoke softly "Lenalee its time to get up.." he said slowly wanting to wake her up, but feeling a little sad that he won't be able to stare at his little sisters cute sleeping face. Komui stood in her room watching her sleep as small tears dropped from his sad face. After leaning on her cold wall for more than a minute he began to sob, quietly to himself. Lenalee had recently turned 16. Much to her brother's dismay. He clung to her every morning before and made it very difficult for her to get to school. Lenalee was growing up, and he hated it. He hated it to the point if he could make her younger again. No matter what. He would.

It was getting late. Usually Lenalee would be up for 7am. And it was her first day back to school since the holidays. She would be up at 7am. Dressed by 7 15. Teeth brushed and breakfast eaten by 7 30. And her best friend Lavi at the door by 7 45. The time was now 7:30am. And Lenalee was still lay, sleeping soundly in her bed. Oblivious to the world, or the time. 'She's going to kill me when she wakes up.' Komui thought to himself feeling a little worried. "LENALEE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ITS SEVEN THIRTY!" Komui yelled at his sleeping sister before abruptly dashing out of the room and slamming the door loudly behind him.

Lenalee's eyes fluttered open as she woke up staring at the pale ceiling above her face. She smiled before yawning sleepily and raising her arms to stretch. "Hmm...Brother? .." Lenalee said a little dazed before sitting up properly in alarm. "Crap. I'm going to be late!" she almost shrieked as she kicked her bed covers off rushing round in a frenzy hoping to get ready in time for school. She ran along the cold floor to her wardrobe flinging the doors open and hurriedly grabbing a black skirt, Knee high socks white shirt and a black cardigan. She threw her 'casual attire' into her own bathroom before grabbing her school shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe, closing the doors and running into her small bathroom to get ready.

Once ready, she walked out of the bathroom feeling a little calmer as she brushed her long black locks so that it felt smooth as always. Once she was happy with how her hair felt she then tied it up in two cute pigtails that stopped a little above her waist. She gave herself a quick look over in her mirror that hung on her wall beside the door. She gave herself a small smile, not that she was vain. Before she picked up her small bag throwing it over her head and wearing it over her shoulder. "I'm leaving now brother!" she shouted down in a rush as she ran down the stairs and stood in front of the door ready to leave. "What about breakfast?" Komui asked a little sad. "Ok, but quick. After all it is your fault I'm going to be late… again" Lenalee replied with her head in her hands. "brother I really don't think I have any ti-" Lenalee was cut off with her elder brothers face which was now looking up at her as he pouted and what could of looked like streams of tears pouring from his face.

"o-ok ill s-stay" Lenalee stuttered feeling slightly awkward with how her brother was acting, he was over protective and emotional... but he always wakes her up for school. Lenalee sighed picking at the toast her brother has so kindly made for her. Obviously burnt. Her brother could not cook. To save his life, or hers. She gave up on trying to make the toast edible by just staring at the thing and trashed it when her brother wasn't looking as she did she glanced at the clock, but before her eyes could make contact with the thing there was a rapid knock on the door. And it didn't stop. "Lavis here gotta run." she said to her brother's direction, running to the door quickly sliding on the floor which could have left marks at the speed she used to slide. Knowing Lavi has as much patience as Komui did... And if he did. She has never once seen it. "But he's a boy!" Komui cried falling to his knees on the cold pale floor almost drowning in his own tears, if that was possible. This was a regular thing, Lenalee was not the slightest bit phased.

Lenalee opened the door giving a slightly happy yet worn out smile to her best friend "Lenalee!" Lavi shouted before glomping the poor girl. "Nice to see you to? Can we skip the hugs today? I really wanna get to our first class" she said matter of factly. "Since when was I in your lessons your 15 and I'm 17?" Lavi asked feeling forgetful and a little confused, since he knew practically anything and everything. Always. "Allen and I are the only students in my class, and most of your class dropped out too. Mostly because Kanda scared them all away... but it's just me and Allen right? And so your class is older than us by two years so we were all put together as one class to us during lessons. Remember? More like an advanced class for us younger students. You got to remember Lavi? "Lenalee asked.'**it's not like him to forget' **she thought to herself in a curious sort of way.

While almost giggling at the thought of Lavi forgetting something."Sure. Anyways we have 5 minutes to get to school" he stated in a low tone knowing it will freak her out, even if it was true... but he could see through her and knew she wanted to laugh at him and it made him want to get her back. "What?" Lenalee eeped "we can't be late!" she screeched with a little more reason behind it. Lavi thinks Lenalee has an iddy biddy crush on Kanda, only time will tell. "Little miss lee not ready to see her prince Kanda?" Lavi taunted rolling his eye sarcastically. Lenalee gave him a slight dig in the ribs not finding it funny. "Lavi this isn't funny it takes 15 minutes from here and your saying we have 5?" Lenalee overly stated getting more and more freaked out. "Guess we better run..." Lavi said rather bluntly before continuing. "If you would just go on my motorbike lena-chan, we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" and run they did. "Oh be quiet Lavi. That things dangerous! Now come on. We're going to be late!" Lenalee yelled dragging Lavi behind her by his ear.

-5 minutes later outside the classroom door-

"L-Lavi we made it" Lenalee huffed out before leaning against the wall, trying to regain breath. "We sure did" Lavi said with a small smile and then a fit of coughs that followed after. "We should go in..." Lenalee stated walking through the class room door ahead of Lavi. Ever so dramatically. 'Hope I'm not late. Hope I'm not late' her inner began to panic, before she began to think about a certain dark haired teen. Inside was an average school science lab. This lab was designed specifically for the older classes, though there weren't as many students as the room could have occupied. inside sat at back of the brightly lit classroom would be Lavi and Allen the desk in front of them would be Lenalee and Kanda , Lenalee in front of Allen, who had a crush on her since primary school. And Kanda sat in front of the annoyingly bubbly red head Lavi. There were some other students of course. There was Adam, Scott , Sam and Kurk who were males. And girls there were Kayla, Miku, Ichigo, Chomesuke and Tyler. And they sat anywhere they wanted to. Whenever they wanted rows were set in two's in order for the teachers to get to students easier. Lenalee took her seat as the teacher marked her as present. But as Lavi followed after the teachers face turned stone cold and became stern as he marked him as absent with an L to say he's late and turned to face him

. " ..I believe you're late. stay behind after class." he said in monotone "But I have t-" Lavi tried to defend himself before being cut off "are you talking back?" questioned the teacher walking closer towards the now scared student. Lavi put his head down "Kay. I'll be there." he said a little deflated by being defeated. "Good now take your seat" the teacher told him in a happily manner. Lavi walked sluggishly towards his seat, but swore he saw a smile from the sadistic Kanda as he walked by, if that was even possible. That guy never smiles. Ever. Maybe when he was younger, Only Lenalee would know. Lavi let out a sigh. The teacher always targeted him. All the time. He took his seat quietly waiting for the class to start. "Ehem" was all that was heard as the teacher made a slight noise clearing his throat. "Okay class as you know our unit of work this year is based on the theme, compounds. Lavi, tell me something about compounds." "Ehh!?" Lavi shrieked scratching the back of his head deep in thought. "And stand up please" the tone in his voice made is sound like he was kind of amused. **'Sick bastard' **Lavi thought to himself. "We haven't learnt it yet...I don't know?" Lavi spoke up defensively. "Mr. Bookman, you clearly haven't. Been paying attention to the lessons lately have you?" the teacher Mr. Mikk Almost asked sort of rhetorically. Lavi heard Kanda whisper quietly into his ear. "What if he has a crush on you Lavi? Che. Then what will you do?" it was so quiet, only Lavi heard it. Mocking him. "SHUT UP!" Lavi screamed aiming it at Kanda...unfortunately for him, that's not what it looked like to the teacher. Lavi sat back down seeing his teacher get angrier and angrier by the second. He then began repeatedly tapping kanda's chair with his foot. "Mr. Bookman. I think you need a detention. For today and tomorrow, you can catch up on the work you missed this morning and have a one to one tutoring session so you can understand our topic clearer" the teacher said calmly. Calmer than he was showing anyway.

"But that's not fair!" Lavi shouted. "Want to make it 3?" Lavi lowered his head and sighed in defeat sending death glares to the back of Kanda's head. It was his fault in lavi's mind. Lenalee sat in her seat with her face in her hands sighing silently. Kanda sat glaring at nothing. Allen sat doodling in his book and the rest of the class stayed quiet, flinging notes to one another instead of speaking. The teacher took advantage of the silent classroom and decided to speak. "Well, going on with the lesson. We will continue talking about compounds next week and start on genetics instead, I think it's easy enough that even Mr. Bookman here can understand" he stated tapping the teens desk with a ruler as Lavi was already drifting off to sleep. "Pay attention" the teacher said sternly. Randomly Allen put up his hand. "Yes Mr. Walker?" the teacher asked willing the boy to speak up. "Um... sir I don't feel so good..." Allen stated shyly and honestly clutching his stomach just hoping he wouldn't throw up. He hadn't eaten to him what could feel like years when realistically it was just yesterday. "Well if you feel any worse later on, I guess you can go home just let me know." Allen gave a slight nod as if to inform the teacher he understood. "Ok class back to genetics'. As you all know from previous years, all human cells have 46 chromosomes which make ...Lavi how many pairs? 5 seconds go" the teacher quizzed. "Eh!? 23!?" Lavi shouted back worriedly. "Hmm I see your math's is stronger. That's good, correct" the teacher replied UN happily. "Miss Lee, would you be as kind as to tell me and the class as to where the chromosomes are held?" the teacher sounded different talking to Lenalee and the rest of the class. He just really disliked Lavi or something, so everyone thought. Lenalee nodded. "There held in the nucleus in our cells?" Lenalee replied not too confident about her answer. "Very good miss lee." the class bell rang signalling break. "Class dismissed" the teacher announced as the whole class piled out the classroom rather quickly.

"Hey Lavi you coming to get a snack?" Lenalee asked politely. "Sure thing" Lavi said solemnly putting his arm round her shoulder. "So...how big is this crush of yours on yuu-chan?" lavi questioned. It earned him a whack on the head with her note board of study notes. "Lavi shh! Your too loud, I . do . Not. Like. Him." Lenalee stated with teeth gritted, glaring at her best friend. "That's not very nice~!" Lavi taunted skipping over to the canteen to get a cake. Lenalee banged her head on the wall and kept at it. "Stupid stupid stupid" she mumbled to herself. "Lenalee?" the voice sounded huskier in her mind and she blushed at her name being spoken. Or more who said it. She turned on her heel almost instantly and stared face to face with him with a smile plastered on her pink porcelain face. "Oh hi Kanda-san didn't see you there..." Lenalee said rather dumbly. "Well you won't with your head on the wall" Kanda stated plainly before flicking her on the head. "Che. Stop worrying and hurting yourself. Baka." he said trying to sound annoyed but not really convincing her. Lenalee smiled dumbly "ok. I won't...sorry Kanda-san" she said with a little pout. Kanda turned his head as if to avoid looking at the girls pout. 'Che what's wrong with me. It's this girl… she doesn't change' Kanda thought solemnly to himself.

It had been a few seconds and the two stood as if dazed and both felt really, really awkward. Lenalee felt the sudden need to speak up and start a conversation. "Nice weather...huh..." Lenalee said with a dumb smile on her face. As she began staring anywhere but at him. They were inside... they couldn't see the weather. 'Dumb dumb... stupid stupid stupid! He's going to think just that...' Lenalee doubted herself feeling sad and sighed quietly. Kanda looked down on her as if about to say something. But stopped and turned to walk away. "K-Kanda! Wanna g-grab some f-food?" Lenalee stuttered feeling pressured as she looked rather desperate when all she really wanted to do was talk to him like she use to.. Back when they were little. She began to think back to one of her favourite memories.

-Flashback-

"Kanda Kanda!" the girl screamed giggling as the 9 year old boy was running from the younger girl, avoiding her snow ball. "Kanda! Slow down I can't –oomph" With a soft thud, the younger girl fell face down in the snow. The boy ran quickly to where she was but before he could help her up, she pulled her head up and smiled up at him. 'Kid never stops smiling' the boy thought to himself before smiling back at her. "Lenalee, you could have got hurt." The boy scolded her lightly pulling her up by her hands and sitting in the snow with her."Jeez Lenalee." The boy said shaking his head. "Promise you won't do that again?" the boy asked feeling a little shy at trying to make a promise. "Promise you won't leave me Yuu-Yuu?" the girl asked back pouting with her eyes all teared up using one of her many nicknames for the older boy. "I promise" the boy said standing up with his hand out stretched waiting for the younger girl to grip it. "I promise too" the girl said smiling and grabbing onto his hand as he pulled her up, and they began running in the snow once again.

-End flashback-

Lenalee sighed once more at the thought of the memory and how they had both broken their promises. She was brought out of her little day dream as Kanda cleared his throat once more. "Ah, sorry Kanda, food?" she asked once more smiling. Kanda turned away from her, knowing her hopes were high. "No" was Kanda's reply. "Oh ok..." Lenalee walked away feeling the tears prick in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't let them fall, not here. Not now. She ran to the top of the building up the staircase in hope of getting away. Kanda wondered if then would have been the right time to speak up. **'Che. I shouldn't care, I can't get a snack I don't like sweets and I have my soba in my bag and money to buy more. Che. I wasn't harsh. Or I didn't mean to be, stupid girl.' **he thought to himself denying himself of being concerned for the younger girls wellbeing.

A.N/ theres obviously gonna be more chapters I almost have the 2nd one done.. im just lazy


End file.
